cozyforestfandomcom-20200215-history
Characters with Mental Disorders
This is a list detailing mental illnesses in the show and the characters that have them. ADD/ADHD Aiden Aiden has a hard time paying focusing, zones out often, short attention span, and is hyperactive. Rainstorm Sharky Sharky is very bad at focusing on things and she gets distracted very easily. She also starts projects with enthusiasm, yet not be able to finish them. Nutty Though it is debatable, many believe that Nutty could have this in the canon show, as he is never able to sit still for long periods of time, which is a main symptom of the disorder. Antisocial personality disorder Anxiety disorder Aurora Clesta Flaky Autism Charlie Sharky Sobek Roser Roser seems to be more on the extreme end of the spectrum, yet still in the middle as well. He is very uncomfortable being physically social and going to parties, but he can communicate fairly well on the internet and through text, and has his phone with him constantly. Sometimes his autism's serve side can be seen, such as him forgetting basic manners and coming off as rude to others. Luna Borderline personality disorder Clesta Depression Depression is a well-known disorder, that causes the person who has it to have low energy, and difficulty enjoying everyday life. More than a passing bad mood, Depression is the result of chemical imbalance in the brain, meaning that simple "positivity" rarely fixes the problem. Medication to help the brain, along with therapy is usually the best treatment. Sharky Tirek Tirek's creator confirms that he has depression, but he is just very well at covering it up in public, and only goes out when he isn't in an upset state. Dissociative identity disorder Dissociative Identity Disorder, previously called split personality disorder is an incredibly rare condition where a person has multiple identities inside of their head, sometimes switching between them for long lengths of time. There can 1 other personality or several different ones, but the other personalities will always want to manifest themselves in some way. When another personality "takes over" the person almost always will have no memory of events that take place while their personalities take over their body. The most leading cause for the disorder is severe emotional and mental trauma, usually in early childhood. Flippy Flare Intermittent explosive disorder Aiden Aiden is nice and kind most of the times, though he can be very angry and have outbursts when antagonized. This usually happens when a heated argument takes place or when hes getting picked on, or when hes frustrated about his game crashing. After the outburst, he does feel regret most of the time. Jadeite Kleptomania infoinfoinfo Lifty and Shifty Confirmed in the canon show by the HTF creators, Lifty and Shifty steal as a result of this disorder. Manic depression Arizona Wolfle Obsessive compulsive disorder Death the kid It's no secret that Death the kid has OCD. He is obsessed with symmetry, and despises anything asymmetrical (though he doesn't mind his friends or people he respects if they are asymmetrical). Kid will fight people who destroy symmetry (except for his friends or those he respects), or any foe that's asymmetrical. He is bothered by the fact that he has three stripes on the right side of his hair and none on the left. He wouldn't even fight anything that's symmetrical, or fight if liz or patty if one of them isn't present with the other. Nikki Petunia Sharky While it is unevident to others, Sharky is medicated for OCD. Her OCD is the intrusive thought type, and she only has to deal with it in the morning and before bed. Without her medication, Sharky would feel everything she does is "wrong" and wouldn't be able to do anything without extreme anxiety. Skye Post Traumatic Stress Disorder Nearly All War Characters As war is one of the most probable causes of the disorder, nearly every war member has some PTSD, whether it be a little, or a lot to the point where they actively flip out. Cloudy is one of the few war members who does not have it as he was only in the army for a few months with very little battle. Aiden As a result of the domestic abuse he faced as a child, Aiden was traumatized. He has nightmares, flashbacks, feels vigilant and in danger, and distances himself away from certain people, places, or activities. He can get flashbacks from yelling (depending on the tone of the shouting), certain words, people, or from the word "domestic abuse" alone. Amphitrite Major Motoko Zephyr Schizophrenia Lammy Lammy is presumed to have schizophrenia since she always sees Mr. Pickels as a living creature while everyone else just sees him as an ordinary pickle. Therefore, Lammy is killing everyone herself, but since she denies the fact that she would ever harm someone, she uses her wild imagination to conjure up Mr. Pickels as the scapegoat for her crimes. The disorder causes her to hallucinate Mr. Pickels, to her he IS real in her head. RiverRock Sexual masochism disorder Sharky Zelena Social Anxiety Disorder Aurora Flaky Sociopathy Bulky As one can tell, Bulky is one of the worst bully characters as he shows no remorse or sympathy to anyone he meets and is even happy when other characters are upset. Handy While this is to a much lesser extent, Handy has even shown signs of this in the canon show, as he doesn't care about the deaths of others, and even laughs at a few of them. Koala Vick Clearly, Vick likely has some type of Sociopathy considering that he is a ruthless killer. We don't know for certain if he is enjoying harming others, as one never sees his face, but he certainly doesn't care about other's pain. Category:Under Construction